


Suggestive Reading

by amagiri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho finds a place to study on campus, but he's more enamored with the student librarian anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive Reading

Yunho thought he had found the perfect study spot. After spending the first couple years of college migrating from building to building, trying to find a quiet place to sit with books splayed out in front of him for hours on end, he had finally settled on one of the undergraduate school libraries. The newer one, still partially under construction, had already drawn in students with its spotless glass exterior windows and modern décor. The older one would be closed in a few more years, when the school could migrate the rest of the books over to the new stacks, but for now, he could take advantage of the near-empty tables and the quiet atmosphere. 

Or at least, that was supposed to be the idea.

Oh sure, he's studying, but it's not the political science textbook he's focused on, page opened to 218 for the past fifteen minutes. Instead, his eyes are glued to the checkout desk where a bored-looking young man sits. Every once in a while, he looks around for activity, some sort of movement. Something as small as a cricket hopping would have sufficed, but instead, he always huffs to himself in disappointment before lowering his head and going back to his own studies.

And that is how Yunho has been wasting his semester, ogling a gorgeous student librarian wearing thick-rimmed glasses and a comfy knit sweater. His roommate Donghae has been commenting on how late he stays out studying, clearly in awe, but Yunho honestly has no recollection of what his grades have been for the past three weeks.

When he hears the familiar puff, Yunho finds himself looking up. This time, the man follows up by running a hand through his hair, dyed to a dark chocolate and styled to complement his high cheeks. Yunho's fingers twitch on the study table, itching to follow the other man's movements. The man leans his head back to stretch, revealing a tempting expanse of neck that Yunho suddenly wants to lick.

The man descends from his alluring arch, and unexpectedly, his eyes lock with Yunho’s. Panicked, Yunho looks away, then down at his textbook after he realizes he’s staring at a blank wall. He clutches his pencil with a firm grip as he feels a blush rise to his cheeks. _So embarrassing_ , he thinks to himself.

He seriously debates packing up his things and leaving, but his ears pick up on a soft chuckle across the way, so quiet it could only be heard an empty place like this. Yunho squeezes his eyes shut and resists his curiosity to look up. Instead, he turns the page, still yet to be read, and pretends to be engrossed.

Yunho makes it through two paragraphs when he thinks he hears a huff over at the checkout counter. He strains his ears to listen to the scratch of pencil on paper, but then there’s the sound of said pencil being dropped unceremoniously onto the desk. Next, he hears the office chair squeak as weight is lifted off of it, and then there’s the soft padding of sneakers across the hard carpet.

The shoes stop next to his table.

_What do I do?_ he bemoans internally. Is he about to be slapped? Punched? Served a restraining order? What if-

Hesitantly, Yunho looks up.

The man is standing there, offering him a small piece of paper, neatly folded into quarters. “Here,” is all he says.

Confused, Yunho takes it and unfolds it right in front of the giver.

_395.59 BLY_

“I thought it would help you in your studies,” the man tells him before disappearing somewhere into the stacks.

Yunho sits and stares at the paper for a few seconds. What…is this? he thinks. Is it some sort of riddle? He flips it upside down, but he finds that it doesn't spell anything comprehensible. He squints at the paper like he's in a foreign country trying to decipher the many street signs in a language he only vaguely understands.

Wait, of course! It’s a call number, he realizes. Overly excited, he jumps out his chair and rushes over to the 300s section. He walks past rows and rows of books, intently reading the incrementally increasing numbers on their spines as he goes. He stops at 395, which just so happens to start at eye level on his left side, and just a foot past that, he finds the book he’s been suggested.

_The Art of Conversation: A Guided Tour of a Neglected Pleasure._

He stares at it, dumbfounded. Then suddenly, it occurs to him that the "studies" the librarian meant had nothing to do with political science and everything to do with the perverse staring. With a groan, he gently knocks his head against the bookshelf and hides his face in the smell of old paper.

At the end of the row, Yunho thinks he hears a chuckle, but when he whips his head around, there's no one there. He waits there quietly, listens to the sound of softly padding footsteps become inaudible before the familiar squeak of the chair at the checkout counter is heard once more.

Yunho pouts. He's been had. 

He waits there between the tall shelves for a few minutes, not entirely sure of why. Then, embarrassed and just a bit defiant, he marches over to his study table and sits back down without ever taking the book off the shelf. He feels the ghostly sensation of eyes on him as he shuts his polisci textbook, but he brushes it off and continues to pack his bag. In his haste, he stuffs everything, pencil and all, into the main pocket.

Yunho loops his arm through one strap before slinging his bag over his shoulder and getting to his feet. He pretends to look down at his watch, but through his bangs he peers over at the checkout counter. The handsome student librarian is still stationed there, hunched over in front of the computer as though he's staring at it intently, but Yunho can tell that his head is near-imperceptibly turned so that he can watch the study tables out of the corner of his eye.

Satisfied, Yunho looks up, and when he does, the librarian's eyes flit away. He begins to type something on the keyboard, suddenly very aware of its presence in front of him. 

Determined to grab the man's attention once more, Yunho marches straight up to the counter. He finds it ironic, in a way, that it's his first time standing here, but he's still has nothing to borrow.

The librarian looks up at him. "Did you find it useful?" he asks innocently.

Yunho shrugs. "Didn't read it. Did you learn that trick from the book?"

"Of course not," the other man huffs.

"Then I guess I'm not interested," Yunho replies.

The librarian shoots him a light smile. "What are you interested in then?" he asks, leaning over the checkout counter with his brows quirked upwards. "I'm sure I can find something you'll like." The way he says the last line, like a cocktail cherry rolling off his tongue, makes Yunho's knees just a bit wobbly.

Yunho straightens up, locks his knees so he won't melt into jelly. "Actually, I'm thinking of going out for some coffee." He jerks his head towards the door. "You want to come with?"

The man frowns. "Actually, I can't right now."

Yunho falters. "Oh."

"No, I mean, I want to go," the librarian quickly amends, "It's just that we don't close until 11."

"Oh," Yunho repeats, albeit with less disappointment this time. "I probably should have known that." He rubs the back of his head with an apologetic grin on his face.

He receives a shrug in reply. "You never stay that late," the other man remarks, nonchalant at first, but he soon comes to the realization about what he's just revealed. He gapes at Yunho, then quickly scrambles for something else to do. He seems to decide on returning books to their respective locations in the stacks, and he stands and makes a beeline for a rolling cart stacked full of literature at the end of the counter. "Anyway, maybe some other time." 

"W-wait!" Yunho panics. The librarian turns his head but doesn't face him. "How about if I bring it back here? I don't have anything else going on tonight."

The other man turns around this time. His ears are tinged pink. "I'd like that," he murmurs quietly while wearing a bashful smile.

Yunho feels like melting all over again. "Great." He grins radiantly.

 

By the end of the night, he knows the cute student librarian's name is Changmin, the glasses are for days when he's too lazy for contacts, and he likes his coffee black. He has tenuous ambitions to get a master's degree in library science, a field of study which Yunho had never heard of previously, but for now, he's working on obtaining a bachelor's and is one class away from earning sophomore status. He's staying in the dorms with a classmate from high school, but most of his studying is done here at the library because it's quiet and there aren't many students coming and borrowing books.

Yunho introduces himself as well, a junior and a political science major who is aiming for law school after graduation. He lives off campus with Donghae, a perpetual party-animal who invites an assortment of people over almost every night of the week. He's a great friend but a terrible roommate, and Yunho stays out as much as possible.

"I work Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday," Changmin informs.

Yunho laughs. "I'm here almost every day."

"Really? Maybe I'll ask for more hours then."

"Or you could actually go out for coffee with me," Yunho quips, feeling bolder than before.

Changmin blinks. "Oh, right."

 

After that night, Yunho loses all motivation to actually study in the library. Changmin makes a point of putting out another chair behind the checkout counter when it's his shift, and Yunho is quick to take the hint. The two of them sit together with their respective textbooks laid open, but most of the time their study sessions devolve into idle chatter and giggling while playing footsies under the counter. They banter so carelessly that every once in a while, it will be an annoyed student who will have to shush the librarian.

Yunho thinks Changmin is wonderful. His personality seems to have two sides: a flirtatious, sarcastic attitude fighting to surface beneath a shy and gentle but no less genuine one. Changmin is still maturing, slowly shedding the pressures of high school conformity and learning that it's okay to be that weird kid who's really into organizing and classifying things. There are times where Changmin will draw into himself, feeling awkward and embarrassed, but Yunho just smiles and coaxes him out again. After all, it wasn't that long ago that Yunho felt the same.

Outside the library, they go to an assortment of coffee shops, movie theaters, and arcades. Yunho is tempted to invite Changmin to his apartment just to hang out, but even though Donghae has caught wind of the fact that Yunho is not hitting the books every night, their apartment is carpeted with a minefield of empty beer cans and take-out boxes, a state almost too embarrassing for hosting parties but definitely unacceptable for bringing over significant others. Changmin occasionally brings him to the dorms where he and his roommate Kyuhyun have set up a tv and a game console between their desks, but without separate rooms, there's no privacy there.

Their living situations aren't ideal, but Yunho's okay with that. They're only a few months into their relationship; there's no need to progress that quickly, he reasons. Next year he should have enough money saved up from his tutoring job to get his own place a little further away from campus. Yes, he thinks he can wait that long.

Except that Changmin clearly wants it now.

In fact, Yunho can't confirm that Changmin hasn't wanted to jump him since the day they had late-night coffee in the library because really, _Neglected Pleasure_? Even now, Changmin writes call number notes for Yunho to follow, and while some have lead to playful titles like _Dating for Dummies_ , more and more they've been taking him to works named things like _The Manly Art of Seduction_.

"I didn't think the school would carry books like that," Yunho remarks with a nervous laugh as he returns to the checkout counter.

Changmin shrugs. "It's not that unusual. College is all about exploration." He emphasizes the last word.

Yunho gulps.

They reach the boiling point a month later, right before spring break. Changmin is planning on heading home for the week, intent on just hanging around or maybe going out with Kyuhyun since they both live in the city. Yunho's decided to stay at his apartment and save some money rather than be tempted by Donghae's talk of beaches and booze.

It starts with _613.06 SIL 2004_. Yunho has a hunch that this is the most Changmin has ever used the campus catalog search, and he vocalizes this thought even as he gets up to go search for the book of choice.

"You'd be right," Changmin replies with a cheeky grin.

Yunho heads straight for the 600 section. He's wandered through the stacks enough by now to know where things are roughly placed. Along the bottom shelf he finds 610 before whittling his choices down to 613. He runs his index finger along the spines until he matches the call number to the note.

_The Joy of Gay Sex._

Yunho nearly loses his balance. Changmin has dropped all pretense of subtlety with this one. Curiosity overwhelming, he slides the book out of line with the rest, and once it's in his hands, he notices the book is bulging at the back cover near the spine. Immediately, he flips to the end and sees two condoms, still packaged and joined by a perforated line.

"Oh god," he murmurs to himself. His pants already feel tight. He's lucky (or maybe it's intentional?) that they're five minutes away from closing and the handful of dedicated students have all filed out. Yunho flips to a random page in the book and furiously thumbs through the ones that follow it. He feels his face flush when he realizes that it's not only a glossary of terms but that some entries have very explicit illustrations too.

Legs weak, Yunho stands up and wobbles over to the checkout counter. Changmin is standing there, packing up his bag and slipping on a light jacket.

"Did you find it?" he asks innocently.

Numb, Yunho can only nod. He slides the book towards Changmin, opened to the back cover. "Did you put these in?" he whispers like someone is still around to hear.

Changmin looks away, his shy, uncertain side taking over. "I did."

Yunho sucks in a breath. "How about I borrow this book, and you come to my place for the night?" 

Mess be damned, Yunho practically sprints to his apartment with Changmin in tow. As expected, he can hear a clamor from his place three units away. Donghae is just lucky that this is housing aimed at college students and all of them seem to want to be a part of the ruckus.

Yunho practically throws the door to his apartment open, and right away the smell of cheap beer invades his nose.

"Dude, you scared me!" Donghae shouts over the noise, a plastic red cup in each hand, but Yunho is too busy pulling Changmin through the overcrowded living room to answer. He ushers his boyfriend into his bedroom, the only sanctuary in this damned place, then slams his door shut and locks it for good measure. Right away, the sounds outside become less sharp, but it's still loud.

Yunho inhales, catches his breath. It doesn't smell like booze in here, something he is thankful for. "Well that was fun," he quips jokingly. He's speaking in a normal voice, but he can barely hear himself. "Let me just get the light and-"

"No, don't!" Changmin interjects quickly. Somehow in the dark, he finds Yunho's outstretched hand with his own. "It's... it's nice like this."

Yunho smiles. "Sure." He takes Changmin by the forearm and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. He searches for Changmin's lips with his own, eventually finding them not more than an inch away. Changmin is slow to respond at first, something that Yunho brushes off as butterflies, but once Changmin reciprocates, they stand there, just kissing innocently over and over for some length of time. It's not until Yunho holds the kiss longer, dips his tongue into Changmin's mouth, and feels the man tense up in his arms does he realize something is wrong.

Immediately, Yunho relents. "Sorry, is it too noisy?"

"No, it's not that," Changmin replies. He sighs, barely audible over the din coming from beyond the door.

Yunho cocks his head to the side. "Are you nervous then?"

"Sort of?" Changmin pulls away and becomes lost to Yunho in the dark. "Actually, there's something else I meant to tell you earlier."

"What is it?"

A pause. Then, "I've never done this before."

The implication hits Yunho like an anvil to the head. He stands there, dumbfounded, and since he doesn't reply right away, Changmin takes it as a bad sign. "I'm really sorry," he babbles. "I was so quiet in high school that no one really paid attention to me, so when I graduated, I changed my hair and my clothes, and then you seemed interested, so I tried to be more outgoing and-"

"I'm still interested," Yunho protests. Changmin stops talking. "I just... didn't realize what you were asking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't gone out and lost it yet, right?" Yunho reasons. "You must want it to be special, but instead you're here with a bunch of drunk people. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"I don't mind," Changmin replies quietly. "Really, it's not a problem."

"Are you sure? I can wait." 

Yunho is startled when he feels Changmin's arms wrap around him. "I want it," Changmin reassures. "Just...don't expect much." 

"I'm not expecting anything," Yunho replies earnestly. He grasps Changmin tighter, and in turn, Changmin leans over and kisses him on the nose. Yunho feels the other man frown, then adjust to catch his lips instead.

The beginning is awkward, almost comical. Yunho stubs his toe on his dresser followed soon after by hitting his knee against his bed frame. He collapses on the mattress, groaning in pain, leaving Changmin to clamber up on his own, worrying over him. They make out for a good long while after that, nothing but kisses and affection, but they're constantly distracted by people outside hollering every time someone scores in beer pong.

Yunho finally starts to relax when he reaches down to fiddle with Changmin's belt and is met with no resistance. In fact, he's delighted when he feels Changmin reciprocate. They both wriggle out of their jeans and underwear, then fumble around in the dark to find the lube and figure out which way their condoms unroll. When they finish, the two of them lie on their sides facing each other, saying nothing.

"What do you want to do?" Yunho asks after a minute of silence.

Changmin laughs on an exhale. "I'm not really sure," he replies.

"Come on," Yunho prods. "There must be something you're curious about."

"I don't know, let me think for a minute," Changmin replies. He sounds giddy and nervous all at once. "Just touch me while I think."

Yunho chuckles. "That's the exact opposite of what's supposed to happen," he informs. Still, he wastes no time getting his hands all over Changmin, pinching, rubbing, and squeezing everything from his nipples to his lean thighs. Changmin twitches and twists under his sensual touches, Yunho's fingertips like wires connecting him to a battery.

"Figured it out yet?" Yunho asks as he presses butterfly kisses along Changmin's stomach. He exhales over the expanse of skin and delights in the way the man under him shivers.

"What?" Changmin gasps, clearly dazed. "Oh, no, not yet."

Yunho smiles against Changmin's navel. He dips his tongue in, twists it around before dragging it up to the point where Changmin's ribs come together and lifting away. He blows softly on the wet trail he's left. "Should I keep going?"

Changmin arches against him. "Yes, god yes," he pleads. Satisfied with the man's answer, Yunho walks two fingers down Changmin's stomach and past his waistline before he takes Changmin's cock into his hand.

He pauses when he feels Changmin tense. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Yunho hears Changmin shifting on the mattress, perhaps getting up to lean on his elbows. "Just-just let me do it too?"

Yunho grins. "Of course." He wriggles up the bed, up Changmin's torso until they're face to face. Their breaths mix between them for a few brief moments until Changmin leans up and captures Yunho's lips in a kiss. It's aggressive, lacking the sweetness from before while they were still undressing. Now, it's overwhelmed by a hunger for an exchange of warmth and anything else the other is willing to give. They nip at each other's lips, suck on each other's tongues, and rut against one another insistently.

Abruptly, Yunho pulls away. Changmin makes a sound of protest, an unconvincing whine at the back of throat the best thing he can muster with Yunho's tongue lapping at his, but it's abated when Yunho takes him by the wrist and presses Changmin's hand against his crotch.

He hears Changmin gasp. "Okay?" Yunho asks again.

Changmin laughs breathlessly. "It's nothing," he replies. He finds Yunho's hand in the dark and brings it to wrap around his member once more. "It's just that this is the first time I've felt anyone else's."

Yunho nuzzles the crook of Changmin's neck. "It's not that much different from yours." He shifts around until he's bent over Changmin with his butt firmly planted on the other man's thighs and his knees are on either side of that man's stomach. Once he feels situated, he starts pumping Changmin's cock with one hand and covers Changmin's fist with his other to urge him to do the same.

Soon, they move in a synchronized rhythm. Yunho arches his head back and breathes hot and heavy towards the ceiling. Beneath him, he feels Changmin's thighs tense and twist in time with the man's moaning. Enjoying the way Changmin's whole body reacts to such small motions, Yunho tries different things and gauges the response. At first, he runs up and down Changmin's full length slowly, which earns him quiet, pleased moans at times, but when he switches to short, quick strokes right at the base of the head, it's then that Changmin arches off the bed.

"D-don't stop," Changmin pleads even though that's the farthest thing from Yunho's mind. Instead, Yunho decides to exploit the other man's sensitivity and gently brushes his fingertips over the tip, causing Changmin to throw his head back once more. From there, Yunho traces circles around the underside of the head, then wraps his hand around Changmin's length and gives it one hard squeeze before returning to stroking him, his pace much faster this time. Changmin tosses and turns under Yunho's ministrations, and somewhere in the haze of pleasure, he releases Yunho's cock and instead grips the sheets beneath him. 

Slowly, Yunho creeps lower and lower, Changmin seemingly too busy enjoying the unpredictability of Yunho's touches to take notice. It's not until he feels Yunho's hot breath on his inner thigh does he realize what Yunho is offering. 

"Oh god," Changmin cries. His cock throbs in Yunho's grasp, giving away his arousal at the thought.

Yunho pushes Changmin's legs apart and nestles himself in the space between them. "Do you want it, Changminnie?" he asks, teases. He rubs his cheek against Changmin's member, acting innocent but knowing very well how dirty he's playing. He licks the other man's hipbone for good measure. 

Changmin turns his hips and tries to force Yunho to take it between his lips, but Yunho pulls away playfully every time he tries. He makes to grab for Yunho with his hands instead, but when that fails too, he makes low, frustrated sound in his throat.

"Ah-ah," Yunho taunts. "Tell me what you want." He runs his tongue up Changmin's inner thigh, right up to the junction where his leg and his pelvis meet.

"Just suck me off already!" Changmin cries out, and Yunho is more than happy to finally oblige. He kisses the head of Changmin's cock with puckered lips that spread wider and wider as they slowly descend lower and lower. When Yunho has taken Changmin in as far as he can handle, he holds his position, relishing in the way Changmin pulses and throbs against his tongue and cheeks. Listening to Changmin panting above him, overwhelmed by the new sensations, Yunho feels arousal pool in his stomach.

Saliva rushes into Yunho's mouth, filling everywhere that Changmin is not, and it's then that Yunho is hit with the bitter taste of rubber. To distract from it, Yunho starts running up and down Changmin's length. He makes it sloppy and wet, and he sincerely hopes Changmin hears the lewd squelching over the party outside. It barely registers to Yunho that there's saliva dribbling down his chin and frothing at the edges of his lips, too caught up in his self-appointed task of giving an amazing blowjob.

Beneath Yunho, Changmin is restless. His hands grip the sheets tightly as he thrusts up blindly, wanting to go deeper, go faster. His movements are so wild that Yunho has to press his hips down with strong, insistent hands to hold him in place. At first, Changmin growls with frustration, but it turns into a strangled sob when Yunho shifts one hand to pumping the base of Changmin's length.   
Yunho presses his tongue against the underside of Changmin's cock and begins moving his mouth in time with his strokes. Changmin's condom is already slick with Yunho's saliva, making it easy for him to change his grip. Sometimes he ghosts over the surface, teasing Changmin with barely-there touches, and other times he squeezes hard and strokes him all the way to the tip and back, letting go with his mouth and diving back in again.

It's the unpredictable, chaotic change in pressure and warmth around him that sends Changmin over the edge far too quickly. Abruptly, Changmin's body tenses, and Yunho takes it as a sign to speed up. He feels Changmin's cock stiffen in his mouth, followed by a wave of goosebumps that passes over the other man's body. Changmin arches up at the peak of his orgasm and lets loose a guttural scream before collapsing back onto the bed.

Yunho allows Changmin's throbbing cock to fall from his lips. He wants to tease a bit more, to play with Changmin while he's still hypersensitive, but he relents for now. Instead, he crawls up to the head of the bed and gathers the other man into a spooning position. Changmin's body is slick with sweat, and Yunho can feel his chest heave with every unsteady breath. 

When Yunho's hard cock brushes against the small of Changmin's back, he sucks in a breath. He had been so focused on showing Changmin a good time that he had ignored his own hunger. Unable to suppress it any longer, Yunho takes it in his hand, still wet with his own saliva, and jerks himself off. He fuels his arousal thinking of nothing but Changmin, remembering the quiet, needy moans that the other man had tried to hold in while Yunho sucked him off. From there, Yunho wonders what Changmin's expressions were like. He imagines Changmin with his eyes clenched shut while biting his bottom lip before throwing his head back in pleasure, unable to control his voice. Yunho even wonders if the other man's nipples are a dusty pink or a light brown, and he reaches out to pinch one just to satisfy his fantasy.

Changmin whines at the tease, but then he starts rubbing his backside against the head of Yunho's cock. Yunho lets out a breathless laugh and buries his face in the curve of Changmin's neck before letting go.

 

In the morning, Yunho wakes up alone. It doesn't jar him awake at first since it's not unusual, but it's the grimy feeling of dried sweat on his skin that reminds him that he was with Changmin the night before. Immediately, he rolls off the bed and gets to his feet.

"Were you at the party last night? I don't remember seeing you," comes a muffled voice from the hallway. It's Donghae. Yunho scrambles for his clothes, all discarded last night in a line leading to the bed.

"I was here with Yunho," is all Changmin says.

"Oh, really? Man, I must have been so hammered. I don't even know when he came back."

Yunho throws his door open. "Nice to know you care," he remarks.

"Anytime, bro," Donghae replies before stumbling back into his room. Yunho peers into the living room, observing the discarded cups on the floor, the beer stains on the couch, and the one straggler who has apparently stayed the night passed out on the coffee table. 

With a displeased sigh, he turns back to Changmin. "Good morning," he greets with a radiant smile.

"Morning," Changmin replies, a mild grin on his face. His deep brown hair is tousled about; it's obvious he hasn't made it to the shower yet either. When he notices Yunho looking at his head, he turns away and tries to smooth it down.

Yunho laughs and catches his wrist. He reels Changmin in, wraps his arms around him, and initiates a slow, deep kiss. Changmin moans into it, but Yunho pulls back just as they're about to add tongues into the mix. "Did you have enough last night?" he murmurs against Changmin's lips.

Changmin smiles. "I don't think I'll ever have enough," he admits with a pink tinge gracing the tips of his ears.

Yunho holds him a little closer. "I can deal with that."

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Strawhat who requested sexy librarian Changmin. Work has slowed down, so I finally have some time to write. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
